Selepas Kau Pergi
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Kalau Rukia dan Hitsugaya sudah bersatu… bagaimana nasib mantan pacar mereka, Ichigo dan Hinamori? Sekuel Insomnia. RnR?


Sekuel Insomnia.

**Selepas Kau Pergi**

Kalau Rukia dan Hitsugaya sudah bersatu… bagaimana nasib mantan pacar mereka, Ichigo dan Hinamori?

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Selepas Kau Pergi milik Laluna, tapi saya cuma minjem judulnya aja, lagunya nggak kok ^^

* * *

Aku menghempaskan surat kabar itu ke meja. Baru aja kubaca artikel tentangmu yang baru saja mengeluarkan Kuchiki Yasana. Ya, kau berbakat, seperti sepupumu itu.

Aku membuka jendela, membiarkan angin memasuki ruang kerjaku. Biar saja. Biar angin mengacak-acak rambutku. Sama, seperti saat kubiarkan kau mengacak-acak hatiku.

Kau puas?

Angin membuatku menghirup bau obat-obat lagi. Bau khas rumah sakit. Bau obat-obat itu menyeruak masuk ke lubang hidungku dan aku harus terbiasa. Aku harus terbiasa dengan bau obat-obatan, harus terbiasa dengan ruangan yang didominasi warna putih, dan harus terbiasa dengan jas putih panjang ini.

Kau tahu?

Salah satu alasanku mengikuti apa kata _baka oyaji_ itu adalah; untuk melupakan baumu. Bau lavendermu yang selalu menusuk hidungku saat kita bersama dulu. Bahkan bau itu sangat kurindukan harumnya, sama seperti aku merindukanmu. Aku harus melupakanmu, jadi kubiarkan bau obatan ini merasuki indera penciumanku.

Yah, jujur, asal kau tahu, Ayahku menyarankanku untuk menjadi dokter, bukan memaksa. Sebenarnya, terserah padaku, aku mau menerimanya atau tidak, tapi aku menerimanya.

Sekarang kau tahu alasannya kan?

Tok-tok-tok.

"Masuk!" seruku agak kesal.

"Maaf, Pak, saya cuma mau mengganti bunga, " ucap suster asistenku itu. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tapi anggukanku berhenti begitu melihat bunga di tangannya. Lavender.

"Jangan!"

Dia mematung, terkejut. Ia menatapku ragu.

"Ta-tapi bunga yang lama sudah layu, Pak…," sanggahnya.

"Jangan. Pokoknya, jangan ganti bunga itu dengan apa saja asal jangan lavender."

Dia masih tertegun.

"Kau tak dengar? Apa saja asal jangan lavender!" bentakku. "Ah, maaf. Aku tak suka bunga lavender."

Dia hanya mengangguk lalu pergi terbirit-birit. Setelah pintu putih itu tertutup, aku menghela napas lagi.

_Kalau bunga di ruanganku adalah lavender, bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu?_

* * *

Jepang. Tanah impian. Kampung halamanku. Tepatnya, kampung halaman ibuku. Ibuku orang Jepang dan ayahku orang Indonesia. Mereka lalu tinggal di Indonesia.

Akhirny aku ke Jepang. Dimana bibi dan pamanku tinggal. Aku mendapat beasiswa kuliah disini. Aku takkan mengecewakan mereka.

Kulangkahkan kakiku di jalan sepi. Jalan pintas menuju rumah paman-bibiku. Sesekali aku tersenyum karena pelajaran yang baru kudapat di universitas.

Tetepi kau datang bersamanya, menghancurkan kebahagiaanku.

Aku tersungkur dan ia menghampiriku buru-buru. Aku terkejut menatap bola mata violetnya. Lebih-lebih saat aku melihat kakimu berlari ke arahku.

"Momo?"

"Ru-Rukia?"

"Momo? Ya ampun, Momo!" jerit Rukia. Kau memelukku, melihat kakiku yang terluka. Dan saat itulah kau turun, membuat mataku hampir keluar.

Kutatap wajhmu penuh kebencian. Biar saja. Kumohon, biarkan rasa benci itu memenuhi hatiku dan perasaanku. Agar tak ada lagi rasa cintaku yang tersisa untukmu.

_Tatap, tatap wajah itu, Momo! _Seru hatiku. _Biarkan mata itu memberimu kenyataan._

Aku menatapnya. Menatap tepat di manik matamu yang hijau. Kesal. Alisku sampai berkerut-kerut menatapmu. Tapi alisku mengendur begitu kau dan Rukia menyeretku ke rumah sakit. Kesal itu perlahan-lahan pudar. Hilang.

Kenyataan apa? Aku bertanya pada hatiku sendiri. Aku menunduk lagi, tak sanggup melihat kenyataan yang harus kuterima.

Kenyataan bahwa…aku masih mencintaimu.

Kenyataan saat kau menolongku.

Dan kenyataan saat melihat tatapanmu padanya.

Aku….

Sakit hati.

* * *

Hinamori membiarkan angin menerbangkan rambutnya dan membuat rambutnya kusut. Ia duduk di rumput, di tepi sungai. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang memeluknya, menghiburnya.

"Hinamori?" suara bariton itu mengagetkannya.

Hinamori menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Ichigo Kurosaki. Sepertinya cowok itu memiliki perasaaan yang sama dengannya.

"Gue duduk sini ya," kata Ichigo. Hinamori mengangguk. Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya, kini tak lagi memakai jas putih panjang, melainkan kaus dan jaket biasa. Hinamori menatap Ichigo dan Ichigo balik menatapnya, lalu mereka tertawa kecil, salah tingkah.

"Lo… boleh gue curhat sama lo?" tanya Hinamori. Ichigo mengangguk. Saat Hinamori hendak bicara, Ichigo mengangkat telapak tangannya, menahan Hinamori bicara.

"Soal Toushiro kan?" tebak Ichigo. Hinamori membeliakkan matanya lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Lo…lo pasti lihat tatapannya pada Rukia," kata Hinamori, tertunduk. Ia memeluk kakinya sendiri, menaruh dagunya di lutut.

Ichigo terdiam, lalu mengangguk. "Dan lo pasti lihat tatapan Rukia padanya."

Kini, gantian Hinamori yang terdiam lalu tertawa sinis. "Kayaknya nasib kita sama ya?"

Ichigo membalasnya dengan tawa yang tak kalah sinisnya. "Gitu deh."

Mereka terdiam lagi, kagok.

"Eh, gue pulang dulu ya," kata Hinamori. Ia bangkit sambil membersihkan roknya.

"Pulang?"

"Iyalah, udah malem. Lo nggak liat?" Hinamori mengulum senyumnya, geli. Ichigo terlihat kecewa namun ia ikut bangkit.

"Yaah, lo nggak asik banget sih. Jalan dulu yuk. Di Jepang aman kok, nggak kayak di Indonesia."

"Hus! Walaupun gue suka tinggal di Jepang, tapi gue tetep cinta Indonesia!" Hinamori menyikut perut Ichigo. Ichigo meringis pelan.

"Iya deh, kalo masih takut, ada gue kok," kata Ichigo. "Ayo, temenin gue ya? _Please?_"

Hinamori menatap mata cokelat Ichigo, mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi tak ada. Hinamori menghela napas, dan akhirnya mengangguk. Ichigo tersenyum senang meskipun alisnya tetap berkerut.

"Emang kenapa sih? Maksa banget."

"Gue…mau karokean!" kata Ichigo membuat Hinamori mundur otomatis. "Kan kita senasib, jadi gue pengen melampiaskan perasaan gue dengan nyanyian sama orang yang senasib sama gue."

"Gila lo? ogah gue!" kata Hinamori. Walaupun Ichigo teman SMA-nya dulu, tapi tetep aja ia harus jaga-jaga.

"Ya udah deh, lo mau kemana? Yang penting gue bisa lupain mereka dulu," kata Ichigo. Cowok itu menarik tangan Hinamori, sementara Hinamori pasrah aja tangannya ditarik.

"Kemana ya? gimana kalau lo ngasih tau gue tempat-tempat seru dan asik? kan gue baru di Jepang," tawar Hinamori. Ichigo mengangguk setuju. Mereka naik ke mobil Ichigo dan bergegas pergi.

* * *

"Kaki guee…," Hinamori menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung Ichigo yang ada di depannya. Ichigo ngajak Hinamori jalan ke Shibuya, bikin Hinamori muter-muter disana. Di kedua tangan Hinamori, ada tas-tas belanjaan.

"Kenapa? Capek? Duduk di patung Hachiko aja," kata Ichigo. Dia merangkul Hinamori yang kecapekan.

"Lutut gue…, rasanya mau copot. Mau patah…," kata Hinamori. "Kurosaki-kun, pulang aja yuk."

"Duduk dulu disini," Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Hinamori menghempaskan badannya tepat di sebelah Ichigo sambil memijit-mijit lututnya.

"Gue beliin minum ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinamori, Ichigo melesat membeli minuman. Tak lama, Ichigo kembali dengan 2 _soft-drink_. Ia memberikan salah satunya pada Hinamori.

"Kok lo biasa aja sih?" tanya Hinamori heran.

"Jadi lo ngarepin gue sakit, gitu? Yang ada, kalo gue kayak pegel-pegel kayak lo, gue nggak bisa nganterin lo pulang," kata Ichigo terkekeh. "Lo harus biasa. Di Jepang, taksi mahal. Lo harus jalan jauh ke stasiun naik kereta."

"Yaa, gue tau. Tapi kan gue masih harus adaptasi," Hinamori berkelit. Ichigo menepuk kepalanya.

"Ya udah deh, besok gue anterin, biar lo terbiasa dulu. Mau?"

Hinamori menoleh sepenuhnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya nyengir gak jelas.

"Kok…lo jadi gini sih, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Jadi gini gimana?"

"Jadi baik gini…."

Ichigo tertawa. "Emang dulu gue jahat?"

"Yaa nggak tapi kan…, maksud gue, kita kan nggak akrab banget dulu—"

Ichigo menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Hinamori. "Iya, gue tau. Tapi gue seneng aja ada di deket lo. Mungkin, karena kita senasib kali ya?"

Hinamori terperangah. Muncul sebersit rasa kesal di hatinya. Karena senasib? Cuma karena itu? Padahal ia sempat tersanjung waktu Ichigo bilang ia senang ada di dekat Hinamori.

"O-oh…, gitu ya?"

"Iya, gitu. Mau pulang sekarang?"

Hinamori mengangguk, lalu terdiam lagi. "Tapi lo markir mobilnya jauh banget. Gue nggak kuat jalan lagi."

"Ya udah, gue ambil aja mobilnya sampe sini ya?"

"Eh, jangan… itu namanya mondar-mandir. Gue jadi nggak enak sama lo…, gue jalan aja deh. Ayo!" Hinamori bangkit, tapi sedetik kemudian, ia meringis kesakitan.

"Yee… ngeyel lo. Udah, tunggu aja disini—"

"Gue nggak enak sama lo…"

"Ngapain sih, pake nggak enak-nggak enak segala? Biasa aja lagi. Atau…lo mau gue gendong?" Ichigo tersenyum jahil.

Muka Hinamori memerah seketika. "Gila lo! Rame banget disini! Gue malu!"

"Pasang aja muka tembok."

"Nggak! Gila, lo emang udah gila, Kurosaki!"

"Panggil aja gue Ichigo, napa?"

"Iya, Ichigo!" Hinamori rada emosi. Mukanya makin memerah.

"Oke, oke. Lo mau jalan aja?" Ichigo bangkit dan merangkul Hinamori. "Ntar kalo nggak tahan bilang aja. Ntar gue gendong."

Hinamori menggeleng keras, tapi ia tak menolak rangkulan Ichigo. Ichigo menyeringai dan memapah Hinamori ke parkiran mobil. Sambil berjalan, sesekali Hinamori meringis dan tangannya mencengkram jaket Ichigo.

"Hh…, ntar lo mesti ke rumah gue," kata Ichigo dengan nada memaksa. Hinamori mengadahkan kepalanya dan saat itulah ia baru sadar, wajahnya dan wajah Ichigo dekat sekali. Hinamori segera menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Bu-buat apa?"

"Ngobatin kaki lo. Di rumah gue ada salep buat ngobatin kaki lo. Lagian baru keserempet udah ngajak jalan."

Hinamori melotot pada Ichigo dan lagi-lagi segera menunduk begitu melihat wajah tampan Ichigo yang begitu dekat. "Emang yang ngajakin jalan siapa?"

Ichigo terkekeh. Hinamori cemberut kesal, namun muncul sebersit rasa bahagia di hatinya. Hinamori memukul punggung Ichigo pelan membuat kekehan Ichigo makin kecang.

"Aduuh…," Hinamori mengeluh lagi. Saking pegelnya, Hinamori menyembunyikan kepalanya di jaket Ichigo dan tangannya mencengkram jaket Ichigo keras.

"Kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya Ichigo panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggendong Hinamori ala _bridal style_ dan membuat Hinamori menjerit.

"Ichigo!" jerit Hinamori.

"Napa lagi? Sepi kok, nggak ada yang liat. Daripada patah beneran?"

Hinamori menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Ichigo, tak ingin Ichigo melihat wajah merahnya.

"Nih, udah sampe, Non," kata Ichigo sambil menurunkan Hinamori.

"Uukkh…makasih," kata Hinamori. Ia yakin mukanya semerah tomat kali ini.

"Lho, lo kenapa? Kok mukanya merah? Sakit?" Ichigo menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinamori membuat muka Hinamori semerah bit sekarang. "Nggak demam kok."

"Emang! Siapa bilang merah!" Hinamori mendorong Ichigo pelan dan mengalihkan pemandangannya. Gadis itu cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan masuk ke mobil. Ichigo yang bingung akan kelakuan Hinamori hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan ikut masuk ke mobil.

* * *

"Woow! Gue baru kali ini pulang selarut ini dengan tas sebanyak ini," kata Hinamori kagum dengan dirinya sendiri. "Oh, iya. Makasih ya, Pak Dokter. Kaki gue nggak pegel lagi."

Ichigo menyeringai kesal. Hinamori keluar mobil membawa tas-tas belanjaannya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Senyum gadis bermata sama dengan Ichigo itu membuat Ichigo terperangah.

"Sekali lagi, makasih Kuro—"

"Ichigo."

"Makasih Ichigo!" Hinamori pun berbalik pergi, tetapi suara Ichigo menahannya.

"Hinamori! Mau dianter nggak, besok?"

Hinamori tertegun sebentar, lalu mengoreksi Ichigo, "Momo."

"Iya, Momo, besok mau nggak dianter?"

Hinamori mengangguk. "Sampe besok!"

"Yo!"

* * *

Sudah beberapa waktu ini, Ichigo dan Hinamori jalan bareng. Kemana-mana mereka bareng. Pulang kuliah, Ichigo menjemput Hinamori untuk makan siang, lalu mengantar Hinamori pulang atau terkadang jalan dulu—kalau Ichigo tak ada pasien. Kadang, kalau Ichigo sibuk, Hinamori ke rumah sakit membawa bekal untuk Ichigo. Mereka saling bertukar pikiran dan terbuka satu sama lain.

Saat itu, mereka janjian akan ketemu di bawah patung Hachiko. Hinamori berlari, bergegas sampai ke sana. Di sana, Ichigo sudah menunggu sambil cemberut kesal.

"Ichigo!" panggil Hinamori. "Hh…hh…aku mau cerita!"

"Nih, minum dulu," Ichigo menyodorkan botol minumnya. "Sama, gue juga."

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Ichigo. Karena mereka rasa cerita mereka penting, mereka memutuskan untuk memberi privasi untuk cerita mereka. Jadi, diputuskan mereka akan curhat di dalam mobil.

Di mobil, Ichigo mengunci pintunya lalu menyalakan mesin. Otomatis, radio dan AC menyala. Hinamori menatap Ichigo agak kesal.

"Nggak sayang bensinya?"

"Biarin, gue lagi kesel."

"Iih, Ichigo kalo kesel makin serem, lho," goda Hinamori walaupun hatinya juga kesel.

"Lo juga lagi kesel kan?"

Hinamori terdiam lama, lalu akhirnya ia berkata, "Ya. Tau nggak sih? Aku seneng di terima jadi sekertaris, tapi bukan jadi sekertarisnya Shiro-chan!"

Ichigo terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Hinamori waktu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Entah sejak kapan, cowok itu senang sekali memperhatikan mimik wajah Hinamori.

"Coba bayangin? Itu sama aja aku ketemu dia setiap hari!"

"Yah, sama aja kayak gue," kata Ichigo. "Gue jadi dokter pribadinya nyokapnya Rukia."

Mata Hinamori terbelalak menatap Ichigo. "Iya? Lagi-lagi kita senasib."

Mereka pun melakukan _high five_ sambil tertawa miris. Ichigo lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dan Ichigo tak ingin menghentikan ceritanya karena seiring Ichigo bercerita, wajah Hinamori pun berubah-ubah. Terkadang, Ichigo ingin tertawa melihat wajah lucu Hinamori.

"Mmm…gimana carnya ya, biar aku nggak suka lagi sama dia?" tanya Hinamori namun tak menatap Ichigo, melainkan lurus ke depan. Ichigo menoleh, dan berpikir sebentar.

"Cari cowok lain yang lebih baik."

Kini gantian Hinamori yang menoleh dan menatap mata cokelat Ichigo. Ia selalu nyaman menatap mata Ichigo. Mata yang sama dengan matanya itu membuatnya tenang. Hinamori menyenderkan punggungnya ke jok, dengan kepala masih menoleh ke Ichigo.

"Hmm… gitu ya? kira-kira cowok yang lebih baik dari dia siapa? Yang pastinya oke juga buatku…."

"Gue," kata Ichigo mantep.

"Hah?" Hinamori tertawa. "Pede amat lo!"

Ichigo ikut tertawa. Ia tak pernah tertawa selepas ini saat bersama Rukia. Seandainya waktu bisa kembali berputar, Ichigo akan memutarnya dari awal ia bersama Hinamori, lalu ia putar lagi di waktu yang sama, berkali-kali.

Lho….

Tunggu.

Kenapa harus sama Hinamori?

Ichigo jadi bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

"Sudah dengar kabar?" tanya Ichigo pada Hinamori begitu ia menjemput gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu Rukia kena ginjal kan?" Ichigo menghela napas sementara Hinamori mengangguk serius. "Awalnya, yang akan menyumbangkan ginjalnya adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, ayahnya. Tapi entah kenapa, Hitsugaya menggantikannya."

Hinamori menunduk. Segitu besarnya cinta Hitsugaya pada Rukia? Ada rasa kecewa menyelinap masuk, tapi anehnya, ia tak sekecewa dulu—saat Hitsugaya menatap Rukia.

"Kenapa?"

Hinamori menggeleng pelan. "Aneh. Aku tak sekecewa dulu walaupun, yah, masih ada rasa kecewa itu. Sedikit."

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Hinamori. "Ya baguslah. Artinya kau sudah melupakannya."

Hinamori ikut tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo tertegun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, hingga Hinamori—yang selangkah di depannya—menoleh.

"I-Ichigo?" tanya Hinamori takut-takut. Muka Ichigo aneh, tanpa ekspresi, seperti berpikir keras.

"Ah, maaf," kata Ichigo setelah kembali sadar. Ia mulai melangkah lagi, menjajari langkah kaki Hinamori. "Hanya saja, aku kaget. Sama sepertimu, aku tak begitu kecewa. Kupikir aku tak bisa melupakannya."

Hinamori menatap mata yang sewarna matanya itu, dalam-dalam. Barusan, mereka bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa Indonesia dan memakai 'aku' bukan 'gue' seperti biasa. "Ichigo…."

"Hmm? Oh ya, kau tahu nggak?" Ichigo membalas tatapan Hinamori. "Yang aneh, aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Kupikir justru kau tak bisa melupakan Hitsugaya."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Buktinnya aku tak begitu kecewa saat mendengar perkataanmu!" Hinamori menjauhkan badannya sedikit, tak terima. Ichigo mengangkat bahu.

"Karena kita sudah berhasil melupakan Hitsugaya dan Rukia, bagaimana kalau kita…," Ichigo menggaruk tengkuknya. Hinamori yang melihat gelagat Ichigo, menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Kenapa? Kita kenapa?" desak Hinamori penasaran.

"Kita…kita…"

"Kita apa?" desak Hinamori lagi.

"Mmhh…, kita…," Ichigo mengaitkan kedua jarinya.

"Apaan?"

"Ja-jadian?"

"Apaaa?"

"Ah, never mind!" Ichigo melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Hinamori. Hinamori tertawa-tawa dan mengejar Ichigo, lalu mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Ichigo. Ichigo menatapnya kaget.

"Aku mau!"

"Hah?"

Hinamori berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ichigo. "Aku mau. Mau jadi pacarmu."

* * *

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil daun yang sewarna matanya itu. Setelah mengambil beberapa buah, ia kembali berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

"Pagi, dokter," sapa sang suster. Ia membungkuk dan Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Lelaki bergelar dokter itu masuk ruangannya.

Sang suster menatap punggung Ichigo aneh. Teman sesama susternya menyodok perutnya dengan siku.

"Apaan sih?" suster pertama marah.

"Itu, doktermu yang aneh?" tanya suster kedua.

"Iya."

"Emang sih, raut wajahnya mau marah terus dan rambutnya oranye terang gitu, tapi cakep kok!"

"Cakep sih, cakep. Tapi…ya ampun, siapa sih yang nggak suka bunga lavender?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, masa waktu vas bunganya mau kuganti bunga lavender dia marah. Katanya dia nggak suka bunga lavender."

"Ya, bisa aja kalii. Siapa tau dia alergi."

"Ah—"

"Maaf, menganggu gosip kalian, suster-suster," Ichigo keluar dari ruangannya. Suster-suster itu terkaget-kaget sambil berdoa agar omongan mereka tak didengar Ichigo.

"A-ada apa, dokter?"

"Tolong ganti bunga di ruanganku dengan ini," Ichigo meletakkan sesuatu di meja suster. Mata kedua suster itu terbelalak.

"I-ini? Anda serius?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat wajah keduanya dan mengangguk, meninggalkan mereka yang bengong.

Sebelum Ichigo memasuki ruangannya, omongan kedua suster itu menahannya.

"Kenapa dokter suka daun ini?"

"Karena warnanya sama dengan warna mataku dan warna orang yang paling kusayangi."

Daun maple. Daun musim semi.

* * *

Hiyaaaa… jadi juga sekuel Insomnia! Yuhuuu… pecinta IchiHina, selamat menikmati~! Ahaayy, saya jadi suka IchiHina. Memang nggak lebih bagus dari IchiHina pertama saya yang baruuu aja di publish tadi pagi; Gossip. Emang kedua fic itu OOC, jadi kritikan saya terima, saran apalagi.

Oh iya, daun musim semi itu namanya bener daun maple kan? hee... kalau salah mohon dimaafkan.

**Promosi:  
**Fic IchiHinaku yang atu lagi, judulnya Gossip, buat Viva Fest. Sejenislah sama fic satu ini, Hinamori sama-sama digendong Ichigio XDD dan sama-sama GJ bin OOC, tapi saya tetap mengharapkan review Anda...hiks!

Akhir kata: Review pleaseee~!


End file.
